Football Game
by pyroprincess89
Summary: Join the Cullens in a game of football. Set after Breaking Dawn. Canon couples. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy! :D Stephanie Meyer owns everything... I just enjoy messing around with the characters.


**Football Game**

I let out a laugh as I watched Edward and Emmett wrestle on the field. We were waiting for the rest of the family - Jake and Nessie included - to show up so we could start our football game. Normally, baseball was our favorite pastime… but ever since Nessie turned six (she was about fourteen in appearance and _who knows_ mentally) we had started playing football every Thanksgiving… the game was usually followed with hunting as a family to celebrate Thanksgiving.

This year, we had invited the Denali coven and the wolves to join us in our tradition… normally, we just invited the wolves. Well, more precisely, Nessie invited the wolves via Jacob by _showing_ him that vamps were better than wolves which would filter down to the wolves when they were in their wolf-form and basically throw down the gauntlet. It never ceased to amaze me at how easy it was to get the wolves to do anything with us – all you had to do was say that vamps were better than the wolves and they'd come just to prove you wrong.

I laughed loudly at that thought just as Edward pinned Emmett to the ground with a loud crack. "Bella!" shouts Emmett indignantly. "You're supposed to keep him from reading my mind!"

"I was Emmett!" I shout back as I walk over to where Edward had Emmett pinned and helped Edward up to his feet before giving him a peck on the lips. Yep, the electrical-current was still there every time I kissed him. "Just give up and admit that Edward is better than you at all things strategic."

Emmett opens his mouth to speak, only to stop when Edward growls at him. "Don't even say it Emmett, I won't stop her if she chooses to murder you… or worse… hide the one piece of your anatomy that you and Rose really enjoy using."

Emmett's face falls into a pout as he jumps to his feet and sulks toward Rose, all the while muttering under his breath about 'annoying, mind-reading vampires that need to lighten up'. I laugh softly as I recapture Edward's attention. "Do I even _want_ to know what Emmett was going to say?" I laugh again as I look into Edward's dark-topaz eyes, there were rings starting to form under them… I was really glad that we would be hunting later tonight once the game ended.

"Probably not," answers Edward before grimacing. "And, they say _we're_ bad," he grumbles before running towards Nessie as she comes into the field on Jake's – in his wolf-form – back. Edward scoops her off of his back and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "How was Europe?" he asks as he leads Nessie toward me while Jake heads into the forest, the backpack Nessie had been carrying in his mouth, to transform and get dressed.

"Very beautiful Dad," laughs Nessie as she places a hand on each of our cheeks and starts showing us what she saw. She pulls her hand away after a couple seconds and smiles before laughing loudly as I pull her in for a hug. "I missed you too Mom," she laughs when I release her as Jake stumbles out of the forest pulling on a red polo to go along with his khaki cargo shorts. "Shield me," whispers Nessie as she places her palm to my cheek. Edward growls in frustration, effectively letting us know that my shield is in place.

I smile softly as Nessie pulls her hand away from my cheek. "We'll tell everyone _after_ the game. Okay?" I say gently before pulling her into a hug as she nods her head in agreement.

"Jake!" shouts Edward as he shakes his head. "Who taught him how to sing the song that never ends in Spanish?" Nessie laughs softly as she raises her hand, causing Edward to let out a huff as his plan to, undoubtedly, kick whoever's butt taught Jake to sing in Spanish fail due to the fact that Nessie has her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"I do not," mumbles Edward as he sulks toward Jasper and Alice as they walk into the clearing with Carlisle, Esme, the Denali's and several of the wolves following behind them.

Alice shakes her head as she looks over at Emmett, who is grinning widely. "Emmett, you might want to stop that before Edward murders you."

"What is he doing?" I ask as I lean toward Alice.

"Translating the song that never ends into German," answers Alice with a smile. "He's going to move to Korean next."

"That's going to piss Edward off," I laugh as I shake my head. Edward lets out a sigh as he looks over at me gratefully.

"Geez Bella!" gripes Emmett as he watches Edward relax his stance. "Just let me have a little bit of fun!"

"Not going to happen Emmett," I laugh from my spot next to Edward. "But, let's get this show on the road. I want to play some football!"

The teams were divided; Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Nessie, Garrett, Tanya, Eleazar, Seth, and a couple other wolves were on my team. Jasper, Esme, Rose, Jake, Kate, Carmen, Leah, Edward, and more wolves were on the other team.

"The rules are as follows," shouts Alice, bringing us out of our moment of dissing each other in general. "Edward… you may not read the other team's mind. Bella, keep your shield around our team please. Kate… no shocking anyone as you tackle them. And, play as fair as physically possible!" Alice smiles widely before picking up the football. "We win the toss," she states before tossing me the ball. "Let the game… begin!"

It was the last quarter and, simply put, we were filthy. It didn't help matters that we had to wait until it was stormy in order to play… much for the same reason we had to wait for it to be stormy to play baseball, if we didn't, we'd attract too much attention from the humans. We were also all very… uh… what was the word… simply put, competitive and used any of our powers to mess with the other team. Jasper was now banned from using his power to make our team feel sympathetic towards them and I was on a ban from showing Edward any of my _thoughts_ via lifting my shield. Nessie, well, Nessie hadn't been banned yet from using her power but she was very close to being so… due to the fact that anytime she'd pass Jake she'd touch his arm and make Edward grimace at whatever she was showing him.

The field was torn up and looked as if a tornado had ripped its way through. There were several trenches from where Emmett and Edward had tackled each other in mid-air. There were also smaller trenches, maybe one foot deep (compared to the ones Edward and Emmett made that were three feet deep at minimum), from the rest of us as we'd tackle each other. The rain from the thunderstorm had made the field turn into a mud bath of sorts and we were all covered in it from head to toe.

"Break," I shouted as I walked toward the line of scrimmage. My team needed this touchdown in order to ensure victory, we had a simple plan and that plan involved getting the ball to Nessie at all costs. Nessie was our ticket to an easy touchdown due to the fact that nobody really wanted to injure her because of how precious she was to everyone playing. It didn't help matters that two of the people on the other team were overly protective of her… I'm actually surprised that Jake was letting her play, but then again… maybe he didn't know….

Snapping out of my thoughts I focused on the plan. Nessie was going to run as far up the field as she could while Emmett and Seth kept the other team at bay, as soon as she was far enough I'd throw her the ball and she'd catch it and run for a touchdown. The plan was simple. It could not fail. Nobody blocked her long enough to cause any _real_ problems.

"H-h-hike," I shout, catching the ball as Emmett snaps it back to me and starting my movement back as everyone begins following the plan while adjusting to the other team's defense. I smiled widely as Nessie broke free of Jake's guard and ran into the open space behind him. I pulled my arm back and snapped it forward; sending the ball flying through the air at a speed that humans would have thought it was invisible. Nessie was smiling as she ran to catch the ball, her arms stretched out to receive it, when all of the sudden Jake began running towards her.

"NO!" shouts Alice and me in unison as Jake changes into his wolf form mid-jump and catches the ball in his mouth for an interception. He lands with a loud thud and takes off to the touchdown. By this time, Leah and Seth had changed into their wolf form and were battling it out as the rest of us ran after Jake.

Nessie remains in shock for a millisecond before joining in the quest to tackle Jake before he reaches the end zone for his team. We never stood a chance. Jake reaches the touchdown before turning around to sit on his hindquarters with a very proud look crossing his face.

"You cheated," I shout as I run up towards Jake. I let out a frustrated growl, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. Jake tilts his head to the side before shaking it in disagreement. "If you didn't cheat then who did Jacob?" I ask in a low voice. Jake grins his wolfy-grin and nods toward Edward, who is whistling innocently… to innocently… next to me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you have five seconds to get your butt running," I growl. Edward sends Jake a glare before running towards the forest edge. I don't even make it to the count of five as I take off after him.

It was a couple hours later when Edward and I finally returned to the main house where everyone was gathering after the hunt following the football game. Nessie was curled up on Jake's lap with her head resting on his chest while he gently played with her hair. Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah, along with several other wolves, were in the kitchen enjoying the Thanksgiving meal provided by Esme. Carlisle was discussing with Sam and Eleazar something about genetics for wolves, vampires, and humans. Alice and Jasper were playing a game of chess while one of the younger wolves sat nearby to prevent Alice from seeing the moves Jasper would make as he stuffed his mouth with, what I'm assuming was, mouthwatering mashed potatoes and turkey gravy. As for Emmett and Rose… I couldn't find them anywhere in the house and it didn't sound like they were anywhere near the property.

"Em and Rose are still hunting… Emmett wants to catch a grizzly bear," answers Edward as I lift my shield and inquire as to where the two are. "Kate and Garrett are out hunting too. Tanya and Carmen are in the kitchen with Esme," he adds softly before plopping down next to Nessie and Jake and pulling me onto his lap. Looking at Nessie he raises an eyebrow, silently asking her why she seems to be so nervous with him sitting next to her. "What's up Nessie?"

"The ceiling," answers Nessie with a smirk, smiling at me as Edward grumbles about the fact that my shield was now in place. "Thanks Momma."

"No problem Nessie," I whisper as I lean over and give Ness a quick kiss on the forehead before relaxing in Edward's arms as we watch a game of football on T.V.

"Edward," I whisper threateningly. "Stop trying to get me to remove the shield from our daughter!"

"Edward," I whisper threateningly. "Stop trying to get me to remove the shield from our daughter!"

"But, I want to know what she's hiding from me Bella," groans Edward as he pouts slightly, causing me to laugh at the look on his face. Letting out a soft sigh, he whispers, "I'm going to stop being difficult."

"That's unlikely," shouts Alice from where she and Seth are now playing chess.

"Shush it Alice," growls Edward, causing Alice to laugh lightly before moving her pawn two spaces forward to start the game.

"Lucy, I'm HOME," shouts Emmett as he opens the front door, allowing a few snowflakes to follow him into the house.

"Shut up Emmett," is Rose's response as she smacks Emmett upside the head before following him into the house. "Kate and Garrett are almost home," she adds as she sits down next to Edward and me before standing up so that Emmett can sit in her spot, only to claim her position on his lap as soon as he sits down.

"Good," states Nessie just as Kate and Garrett walk through the door. "I have something to tell everyone… well, Jake and I have something to tell everyone."

"Correction," mutters Jake, semi-jokingly and semi-serious. "You have something to tell everyone… if I told them they'd rip me to shreds and turn me into kibble. If you tell them, it'll be a _hell_ of a lot easier for them to accept it."

"Just tell us already!" shouts Rose, irritated that Jake is interrupting Nessie from telling us her important news.

"Well…" starts Nessie, hesitantly. "Uh… as you all know Jake and I went to Europe for our honeymoon." Everyone nods their head in agreement, a few of them chuckling softly as they realize where this is going. "Well… I'm not going to tell you all what we _did_ because Daddy would kill Jake."

"You've got that right," chuckles Jasper as he feels the tension coming off of Edward.

"But… uhm. Daddy, promise me you won't murder Jake?"

"He'll be good Nessie," I whisper softly before motioning her to continue.

"Um… well." Nessie looks at Jake nervously, relaxing somewhat as he gives her a quick peck on the lips. Looking at each person in the room, Nessie softly says, inaudible to a regular human but still within our hearing range, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
